Perfect daddy
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Dia Ayah yang sempurna, ahli mengolah pandai pula menjaga. Weekend ini Naruto memilih merawat Bayi mereka daripada bepergian keluar. Berada di luar sana tak selelah merawat Bayi, itung-itung untuk semakin mendekatkan diri dengan sang Putri./Drabble again/Rated K /Warning!/AU/Typos/OC/Don't like? Don't read!


Masashi Kishimoto.

Drabble again. Main chara : Hanami & NaruSaku. Rated : K+. Genre : Family & Romance. Warning : Typos. OOC. Boring. Mainstream theme

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

 _ **Perfect Daddy**_

* * *

Setelah merasa penampilannya kini sempurna, ia pun berbalik usai berdandan di hadapan cermin. "Sayang, bisa tolong kau kenakan baju hangat untuk Hanami.." Sang Suami pirang meliriknya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang, kemudian bergantian melirik Bayi mungil disebelahnya. Atensinya terhadap tablet teralihkan karena dua mahluk merah muda.

Sakura membuka lemari untuk mengambil tas. "Jangan bilang Hanami ikut bersamamu.." Ia menoleh ke belakang, bahkan aktifitasnya terhenti. Naruto meletakan tablet miliknya di meja dekat ranjang, lalu memiringkan badan— menghadap ke arah Hanami cilik.

"Aku pergi agak lama, jadi Hanami harus bersamaku.." Sakura memasukan beberapa keperluannya ke dalam tas, seperti alat make up dan ponsel.

Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil sang Bayi. "Hana tinggal bersamaku di rumah.." Ia mengecup pipi tembem tersebut, membuat si empu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. "Aku bisa menjaga putriku sebagaimana seorang Ibu." Sakura mengerutkan kening, lalu menghela nafas. Naruto menampilkan senyum lebar.

"Jangan bercanda, aku harus cepat.." Pagi ini Ino menelfon, mengatakan Karin Uchiha melahirkan anak kedua. Saat di ajak Naruto menolak karena alasan lelah, ingin istirahat di _wekeend_ ini. "Sekalian kalau mau kau ikut juga."

Ayah muda itu mendengus. "Aku tidak mau ikut, dan Hanami tinggal bersamaku di rumah." Mata Sakura berputar malas. Dia belum tahu. "Bagaimana sayang, kau setujukan?" Ia menyentuh dagu mungil sang Bayi, dan menggerakan kepala merah muda tersebut seakan mengangguk. "Anak pintar.." Sakura tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Baiklah.." Naruto memejamkan mata sesaat ketika mendapat kecupan di keningnya. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Pesan sang Istri terhadapnya. Ia tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Cepat pulang.."

"Iya." Setelah menyahut Sakura menutup pintu, sekaligus meninggalkan Naruto berasama sang Bayi. "Aku harap tidak terjadi kekacauan saat aku pulang.." Gumamnya kerena tahu Naruto tidak pernah merawat Bayi, apa mungkin dia bisa menjaga Hanami dengan baik.

Kembali sepasang mata biru itu terkatup, bersamaan pula mendekap tubuh mungil si Bayi. Hanya membentang tangan di atas badan nya, terlalu kecil untuk mendekapnya sebagaimana ia mendekap sang Istri.

Yamato bergegas membuka pintu mobil, kemudian Sakura masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang. "Kita ke rumah Sakit konoha."

"Baik.." Yamato menginjak pedal gas, kala itu juga mobil tersebut melaju— meninggalkan halaman depan rumah.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela sembari menyanggah dagu, menikmati pemandangan di luar sana yang padat akan kendaraan roda empat. Terdengar helaan nafas. Sakura memejamkan mata sesaat, dan membukanya kembali seperti sedia kala.

 _"Aku ingin punya Bayi lagi.."_

Usia Hanami bahkan belum genap 1 tahun..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak luput mendapat pujian serta tatapan kagum, Naruto menghiraukan mereka bahkan ketika mendengar tawa cekikikan membuatnya semakin pede. Bukan hal buruk menggendong seorang Bayi, yang membuat mereka berbisik-bisik ialah melihat caranya. Memang tidak salah, tapi dia jadi tampak lucu menggendong Bayi di depan menggunakan _snobby baby_ warna pink.

"Suamiku tidak seperti dia.."

Seorang wanita berbisik tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto mengambil belanjaan. Telinganya dapat mendengar pembicaraan para wanita di sana, hanya tersenyum simpul yang di lakukan olehnya.

"Ya ampun, mereka imut sekali..."

Naruto menyanyunkan bibir. "Hmmm.. kau suka ini sayang?" Di tangannya terdapat sebungkus jajanan, khususnya untuk Bayi berusia delapan bulan ke atas. Hanami menerima pemberian sang Ayah. Pas sekali dalam genggaman mungilnya.

"Kyaaahh.. aku mengingin mereka."

Wanita merah memekik girang, jatuh cinta kepada sosok pirang di sana. Pria idaman setiap kaum hawa ialah seperti dirinya. Tinggi, tampan, sayang Istri dan anak, sungguh lelaki sempurna di mata para wanita.

Sakura yang berada jauh di sana tidak tahu kejadian di sini, bahwa Naruto dan sang putri tengah berada dalam kerumunan para wanita. Jika tahu dia akan langsung melayangkan pukulan maut andalan kepada mereka. Tiada kata ampun untuk mereka yang telah lancang menggoda Suaminya.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Hal yang paling merepotkan ialah berada dalam perangkap wanita. Pria itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari sentuhan-sentuhan menggoda, ia kasihan kepada Bayi nya. Bagimana tidak, bertubi-tubi kecupan mengotori pipi tembemnya, bahkan ada yang meninggalkan bekas lipstik.

 _Supermarket_ menjadi ramai seperti pasar ikan, dan Naruto yang menjadi ikannya. Malang nasib mereka hari ini, pagi-pagi ingin membeli jajan malah terperangkap seperti ini.

 **.**

 **Tikk tikk tikk..**

Jari-jemari panjang itu mengetik satu persatu keyboard, menciptakan suara-suara yang mengusik hari sunyi. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar PC, Naruto yang tengah berkonsetrasi meraih gelas kopi lalu meneguk isinya dalam sekali seruput.

Hanami cilik tidak rewel atau pun mengganggu kegiatan Naruto, dia berbaring di tempatnya dengan anteng sembari mengunyah roti kering di tangan. Meski sibuk tetapi pantauan Naruto tak pernah teralihkan, matanya dengan jeli melihat ke bawah PC. Tempat saat ini Hanami di letakan.

Sebuah laci berisi dikosongkan, lalu digantikan dengan Hanami. Naruto telah menata serapi mungkin tempat tidurnya agar terasa nyaman saat di tempati, menggunakan kasur Bayi yang di lipat kecil menjadi segi empat. Setidaknya bisa untuk Hanami bermain dalam pantauan Naruto.

Ayah muda itu tersenyum lebar ketika mendapat tatapan dari sang Bayi. "Anak pintar." Ujarnya seraya mencolek ujung hidungnya, yang membuat si Bayi tertawa dan menampakan gusi tanpa gigi itu lagi.

 **.**

"Aww.."

Naruto merintih. Lihatlah, tangan mungil itu beraksi. Rambut pendeknya di jambak cukup kuat, sulit pula melepaskan jambakan tersebut hingga kepala Naruto tertarik ke arah sang Bayi. Meski begitu Naruto tetap melanjutkan kegiatan, yaitu memasangkan baju untuk Hanami setelah memberinya minyak telon serta bedak tepung.

"Ne, kau mengerjai Ayah ya.." Hanami tertawa. Sangking bahagianya dia sampai menghentakan-hentakan kaki, menunjukan kebahagiaan terhadap sang Ayah. Tubuhnya segar sehabis mandi. Naruto tidak tahan saat tadi melihatnya penuh akan makanan manis yang melekat di tangan, baju dan wajah. Bisa bisa dia di panjat semut kalau tidak segera di mandikan.

Selesai mengenakan baju, Naruto segera membereskan peralatan Bayi. Menyimpannya di tempat semula. Terdengar suara rengekan. Wajah Bayi berusia delapan bulan itu merah meyeluruh, menampakan wajah berkerutnya.

"Nani?"

Dia semakin menangis, membuat Naruto gelagapan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang saat ini di inginkan olehnya. Makan sudah, mandi juga sudah. Kenapa sekarang dia menangis?

"Cup cup cup sayang, jangan menangis.." Naruto menggendong Hanami. Memomongnya dengan bujukan. "Kau rindu kepada Ibu ya?" Tangisnya semakin menjadi. Naruto kewalahan.

Beberapa saat tak kunjung berhenti menangis, sebuah pikiran pun melintasi benak Naruto. Seakan mendapat sebuah ide.

 **.**

 **Klontang!**

"Ahh!" Naruto mengibaskan tangan, menampik punggung tangannya dari rasa panas. Baru saja kulitnya tersiram air panas, bersyukur tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya beberapa tetes, terlalu berlebihan kalau mengatakan 'tersiram'.

Kepala pirang itu sontak berpaling ketika mendengar tawa gelak disebelahnya. Lagi-lagi Bayi itu menertawai dirinya, seperti pelawak saja.

Ayah muda itu mendengus. "Jadi menurutmu ini lucu.." Ia mencibir. Wajah polos itu membuatnya gemas sendiri

Menghiraukan segala hal, Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaan. "Ups, aku rasa ini terlalu banyak.." Dengan segera itu menghentikan tuangan susuk bubuk ke dalam botol. Lebih 1 sendok dari takaran, tapi Naruto pikir itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Anggap sajat sebagai tambahan untuk pemanis.

Setelah menyimpan dengan rapi kaleng susu, kini Naruto menuangkan air panas ke dalam botol tadi lalu mengaduk gumpalan susu menggunakan sendok. Beberapa saat setelah menyelesaikan adukannya, Naruto langsung memasangkan dot di kepala botol.

"Apakah ini sudah pas?" Lelaki itu mengamati botol susu di tangannya dengan seksama, bahkan mengabaikan meja makan yang berserak karena ulahnya. Inilah yang membuat Hanami sempat menangis tadi, ternyata dia haus.

Bibir tipis itu mengecap, merasakan tetesan susu di atas lidahnya. "Hhmm..." Ia mencicipinya sekali lagi untuk memastikan apakah susu itu sudah bisa di komsumsi. "Kurang manis, padahal sudah banyak tadi." Sudah takarannya, Naruto tidak berani lagi menambahkan susu agar terasa manis.

Kelebihan mengomsumsi susu formula tidak lah baik untuk kesehatan Bayi. Naruto tidak sebodoh itu memberikan susu tambahan untuk Hanami. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan Bayinya.

"Terima apa adanya saja ya sayang.." Pria itu terkekeh.

 **.**

Bibir mungil nan begitu merah itu tampak manyun, sedang menyedot susu botol buatan sang Ayah. Terkadang dot karet tersebut lepas dari hisapannya, namun kembali lagi dengan sendiri karena pergerakan Naruto.

"Ohh, sial!" Umpatan kasar terlontar dari bibir Naruto. Jempolnya dengan lihai mengutak-atik stick PS. "Uhh, rasakan itu.." Ia menyeringai puas setelah berhasil membalik keadaan.

Sepasang iris _shappire_ milik Bayi merah muda itu tengah menatap lekat wajah tampan sang Ayah, bersamaan pula menikmati susu. Naruto melekatkan botol susu di dada, seakan menyusui sebagaimana Sakura melakukannya. Dia Ayah yang cerdik.

Lelaki muda itu menguap setelah memenangkan permainan, lalu menatap jam dinding. Sudah pukul 11.30 AM, tapi Sakura belum kembali. Memang lama, dia sudah katakan tadi.

Terdengar suara decitan yang berasal dari bawahnya, saat Naruto menunduk susu sebotol telah habis. Hanami melepaskan dot dari mulut basahnya, kemudian tertawa sembari menatap Naruto.

"Ne, kau menghabiskan semuanya.." Naruto menyentuh dada setelah melepaskan perekat serta botol susu tersebut. "Susu Ayah sampai kempes begini." Ia meremas dada bidangnya, memperlihatkan dada tersebut kepada sang Bayi. "Bagaiamana kalau Ibumu mau menyusu nanti? Kau tidak menyisakannya untuk Ibu." Ia cemberut saat melihat wajah polos itu menatapnya tanpa dosa.

Hanami menguap, membuat Naruto terkekeh melihatnya. Mungkin dia lelah sejak tadi bermain, faktor makan kenyang juga dapat membuat ngantuk. Terlebih ini jam tidur Hanami. Setelah makan dia harus tidur untuk menjaga kesehatan. Toh, mereka sudah puas bermain di luar sepulang dari _supermarket_.

"Baiklah.." Naruto menyingkir, kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar sembari menggendong sang Bayi.

 **.**

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Mengurungkan niat untuk pergi lalu kembali, sebab Hanami selalu terbangun ketika dirinya hendak menyingkir. Ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mula-mula seperti sudah tidur, dan saat berjalan beberapa langkah suara tangis menghentikan niatnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Tidak semudah itu ya memanipulasimu sayang.." Ia menyentuh pipi padat sang Bayi, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut menggunakan punggung telunjuk.

Kedua mata itu terbuka lebar, seolah menjadi penjaga Naruto. Sang Ayah terkekeh melihat tatapan tersebut. Seperti Satpam yang sedang berjaga.

"Tidurlah.." Mata bulat itu senantiasa terbuka. "Pejamkan matamu sayang." Tetap sama. Naruto mengerutkan kening dengan pipi mengembung. "Seperti tatapan Ibumu." Tentu saja, Sakura yang telah melahirkannya setelah mengandung selama 9 bulan 10 hari. Tak heran bila ada banyak kesamaan di antara mereka.

Beberapa saat mengoceh tidak jelas, pada akhirnya Hanami terlelap lagi. Naruto ragu untuk memutuskan menyingkir, namun tampaknya kali ini dia benar-benar sudah tidur. Ia tak bisa terus seperti ini, masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang menanti.

"Baiklah.." Naruto tersenyum puas. Hanami tertidur lelap kali ini, tidak terjadi lagi tangisan yang meminta dirinya untuk menetap. "Mimpi indah sayang." Ia memberi kecupan di pipi tembem sang Bayi melalui pelantara dari kedua jari tengah dan telunjuk.

Lelaki pirang itu membalik badan, baru hendak membuka langkah niatnya pun ter-urung ketika tangisan itu kembali memanggil dirinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali tinggal, masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan. Semua bisa dilakukan jika ada waktu luang, untuk saat ini ia sibuk dengan urusan pribadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cklekk..**

"Aku pulang.." Sakura membuka _high-heels_ dan mengenakan sandal rumahan, kemudian memasuki rumahnya yang sepi. Entah kemana mereka pergi, di taman tidak ada terlihat tadi.

"Naruto..."

"..." Tidak ada sahutan.

Wanita muda itu celingukan mencari keberadaan Naruto. Ruangan ini sepi, bahkan tidak terdengar suara Bayi.

"Mereka kemana sih." Dia kesal saat pulang tak mendapati Naruto dan Hanami di rumah. "Mungkin Naruto keluar untuk membeli makanan?" Sakura sadar dimana letak kesalahannya. Dirinya pergi terlalu lama, hingga melupakan waktu makan siang di rumah untuk Naruto. Keimutan Uchiha bungsu yang menahan kepulangannya.

Pintu tersebut di buka dari luar, kemudian Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar. Ketika berada di dalam suara dengkuran halus mengejutkannya. Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangan, mencari di mana suara tersebut berasal. Dengkuran khas Naruto, tapi Sakura tidak tahu di mana si pemilik suara berada.

Suara itu terdengar semakin dekat saat Sakura berdiri di tepi ranjang, ia pun memoleh ke samping dan langsung mendapati sepasang lutut dari balik kelambu. Ia mendekat.

Sakura tercengang melihat tubuh panjang itu meringkuk dalam sempitnya _baby box_ , di dadanya terdapat Hanami yang sedang terlelap dengan keadaan menelungkup, wajah tembemnya menjadikan dada bidang sang Ayah sebagai bantal.

Wanita itu tertawa geli. "Ya ampun.." Ia menggelengkan kepala. Tidur mereka nyenyak sekali. Naruto mendengkur, dan Hanami tidak bergerak dari gaya tidurnya. "Hihihihi..." Sakura terkikik. Naruto tampak lucu dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Naruto tidak buruk dalam hal merawat anak, Sakura mengakuinya. Bayi paling tidak mudah di tidurkan tanpa disusui oleh Ibu, dan nyatanya Naruto bisa melakukan pekerjaan seorang wanita sebaik mungkin.

"Sayang, kau pasti kerepotan ya.." Sakura mengelus pipi berkumis sang Suami dengan lembut agar tidurnya tak terganggu. "Terimakasih." Kemudian membungkukan badan untuk memberi kecupan kepada mereka berdua. Ia melakukannya secara bergantian.

Naruto adalah Suami terbaik sedunia, Sakura merasa sangat beruntung memiliki dia. Sosok yang penuh kesabaran, kasih sayang dan tanggung jawab, dan yang paling utama sayang keluarga. Hanya Naruto seorang lelaki sempurna yang pernah ada. Dan tentunya Ayah sempurna bagi Hanami.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
